Like Other Girls
by darkangel9314
Summary: All her life Elena Gilbert has wanted to be one of the popular ones, but when she meets Caroline Forbes, Rebekah Mikaelson, and the rest of their group her life spirals into something that's even beyond her control.
1. Chapter 1

Like Other Girls

Chapter 1

All Elena Gilbert's life she only had one goal in mind, to be like other girls, but not just any girls, she wanted to be like those girls. But not just any girls she wanted to be like those girls. The kind if girls that had everyone wrapped around their little fingers. The kind of girls who ruled the school.

Elena had been kind of a lost soul on Middle school, she had only talked with other people if it was absolutely necessary. Not this yeah though. This year she would be popular. This year she would do whatever it took to be one of those girls. All she had to do was figure out how.

She knew her family didn't have the money to afford decent clothes. Hell most days they hardly had enough to feed everyone. How was she supposed to be pretty and popular is she didn't have money for trivial things every now and again.

"You could always get a job?" her mother had said at breakfast that morning.

Elena stirred the milk in her cereal and sighed. She wished her mother had the means to afford some new clothes. After all all of Elena's clothes were either passed down from cousins or other relatives or bought from garage cells.

"I'm only fifteen mom. I would need a work permit remember?"

Her mother shrugged as if Elena's problems were the last of her concerns. Elena guessed she understood after all her mother did work two jobs along with some odd and end jobs here and there to make sure all the bills and this house was paid for. It hadn't been easy since her dad had died, but they were making it through the best that they could.

Elena sighed putting her bowl in the sink and went upstairs to think about her outfit for the first day of school. It had to be fabulous even if it looked like she was a dirt poor hobo, she would be the most fashionable one that school had ever seen. She just had to figure out how to do that.

She looked through the outfits she owned and sighed there had to be a way to make her wardrobe more interesting. More appealing to the public eye. She wished her sister Katherine hadn't went to college . She always did have an amazing skill for making any outfit fabulous. Wait that was it. Katherine had left some of her clothes behind since she couldn;t take them all and since she made a lot of them by herself they were sure to be unique. She just couldn't let her mom know it was Kat's or else she would be in trouble.

Taking a deep breath, Elena snuck into Katherine's room amazed at how empty it felt without her. Elena and Katherine hadn't really gotten along in the past, but she was always there to talk to and now Elena had no one except her annoying little brother Jeremy, And there was no way she was going to him for anything fashion related.

Elena went to Katherine's closet and searched until she found the perfect outfit that was sure to turn a few heads. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner as she grabbed a pair of Katherine's signature stiletto boots as well. She would look good rocking this outfit as she looked at it thoroughly.

It was a simple lace black top with a cut out back and a good pair of skinny jeans and boots. If Elena did her hair a similar style to Kat's she would defiantly turn heads. Only she had no real supplies to do so. Elena sighed and ran her fingers through her boring straight hair. It would be really awesome to actually do something different with it every once in a while.

Elena took the outfit to her room grabbing her leather jacket as she got there and put the outfit on a nearby chair. Tomorrow would be perfect she just knew it and someday she would be one of those girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Like Other Girls

Chapter 2

Sun light streamed through Elena's window as her alarm blared in her ears. Elena groaned putting her pillow over her head hoping for a couple more minutes of sleep before she started her first day of high school. But fate had other plans for her day.

"Come on Gilbert you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?"

Elena eyes popped wide open as she grabbed the pillow right next to her and tossed it at her friend and neighbor Damon Salvatore who caught it right away like he usually did the mornings he would sneak in her window for no reason but to annoy her. She really did need to get a lock on that thing so she didn't have to listen to this conversation constantly even though she did enjoy these little talks of theirs and Damon wasn't that bad looking of a guy. Shit most of the girls in their middle school had wanted him when they were there and she didn't doubt most girls in their high school would want to take him for a spin too. She bit her lip at the thought of that and got out of her bed to prepare for their first day of school.

"So what are you wearing today? Something that will stun or something that will blend?" he asked grabbing her teddy bear and holding onto it. For most boys it would look ridiculous but for Damon it worked out somehow.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I know I have to look good my first day of high school. After all what I wear today will determine the rest of my life."

Damon scoffed. "You know that sounds ridiculous right? An outfit doesn't determine who you are. Only you can do that. Plus you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

A small blush formed across Elena's cheeks as she tried her best to hide it. Damn she hated when he said things like that.

"Easy for you to say. You're totally drool worthy no matter what you wear. I just need some extra help is all. I need something with wow factor."

Before she knew it Damon was beside her in a flash causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. Why did he always insist on taking her breath away?

"What are you doing?"

"How serious are you about having some of that wow factor?"

"Extremely serious."

Damon gave her a wicked smile which only meant one thing. He was up to something that could potentially get both of them into a lot of trouble.

"Trust me?"

"Always."

Damon smiled and grabbed her hand as he led her out of her bedroom and through the house. What the hell was his plan anyway?

The sun hit her eyes causing her to shield them as they walked towards his house. She had to admit that she always felt self conscious in her pajamas, but being with Damon made it one hundred percent better. Even his hand felt warm in hers. It felt right with him, but he would never like get in that way and she had to accept that.

They crossed the road to his house and he opened the door taking her upstairs to where him and his sister Lexi's room was. Wait a minute. Was that his plan?

"Damon, we can't sneak into Lexi's room, she'll kill us."

"She's not even here Elena. Dad has her this week."

"What if she sees me wearing her stuff at school?"

"She's a senior Elena, it's highly unlikely and if she says anything about it send her to me and I'll deal with it."

Elena nodded as Damon opened the door to Lexi's room and escorted her into it. Ever since Elena had met Lexi when she was ten she had always admired her. Her sense of style and her sense of self. Elena wished she could be that way. She wished she could take the things she wanted. The people she wanted.

Elena stole a look at Damon as he shifted through Lexi's closet until he found five outfits that he thought were suitable and threw them on the be near her.

"Here pick out the one you like so we can finished getting ready and get out of here."

She shuffled through the outfits one by one until she came across the one that was perfect for her and gave the rest back to Damon.

"Thank you for this. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Aren't you going to put the clothes on?"

"Not in the house with your mother no. I'll change at my house so there's no cause for suspicion."

"Good idea."

"Are you coming?"

"Do you really want me to see you get undressed?"

"I'm getting dressed again, pervert." Elena said smiling even though she wouldn't really mind having Damon look at her body, but she couldn't admit that to him.

"Still, I want to be a proper gentlemen."

"Fine. You can stay outside my door. Does that make you feel better?"

"Eons."

"Follow me then."

Damon nodded as he followed her back to her house waiting patiently by as she put on the outfit that she had picked out and looked admirably at herself in the mirror. She had to admit for a girl who had no real sense of style that she looked pretty damn good in Lexi's clothes.

The outfit that had drawn her eye the most was a red crop top with a black high wasted skirt from Lexi's closet as she put those on she spotted her black booties and black leather jacket in the corner. She felt fearless and she also felt sexy. She just hoped her Aunt Jenna didn't immediately make her change. Looking at her self one last time in the mirror, Elena went outside to meet Damon and made a little twirl where she stood to show him the outfit. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, all she hoped was that it was all good things.

"Looking good Gilbert, I would opt out of the jacket, but then again you always seem to go everywhere with that thing."

Elena snuggled the jacket closer to her as her and Damon walked downstairs ready to start there first day of high school together.

When Damon and Elena arrived to the bus stop multiple kids were already getting in. She gulped and took a deep breath to calm her fears as Damon took her hand and squeezed it reassuring her that it would all be okay. It had to be.

She nodded at him as he let go of her hand and she followed him to the bus. It was just the same as any other bus, but she felt as if this one was more important. For her at least. Most of the students on there seemed rather excited for their first days of high school. She was the only one who seemed terrified.

"Take a deep breath Gilbert, High school might not be as bad as you think."

"What if it is?"

"Then we'll get through it together."

She nodded squeezing his hand in approval as the bus pulled up towards the school. Elena had seen it in passing multiple times, but had never felt the feeling of actually being there.

The school was a three story building with red bricks and multiple window. It looked perfect, but she knew even perfect things hid multiple secrets. She wondered what hers would be as the bus opened it's doors and students piled out of it. Damon turned to her and gave her one of his best reassuring smiles that he knew made her feel better.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Damon nodded and they got out of their seat and made their ways inside the school. The students were crawling with students as Damon and Elena walked through the doors. Of course girls stopped to check Damon out, but Elena didn't notice any guys looking at her. She never really noticed that even though there were a few cute ones, but they were no Damon Salvatore that was for sure.

They finally madr their way to the main office where a Secretary was typing ferociously away to get students schedules. It looked like they would be there for a while, but from Lexi had told them first period always excused freshman for being late to their first ever class.

Damon and Elena stood in line chatting away with each other until it was there turn next. Damon and Elena looked at their schedules and frowned when they found out they only had three classes together. This year was going to suck.

"Ah cheer up Gilbert. We'll still see each other, just not as much as your used to. Plus I mean there's always our morning routine."

"Well there is that."

Damon smiled as he ruffled her hair and she slapped his hand away.

"I'll catch up with you later Gilbert."

"Later Salvatore."

Damon sent a wave out to her before leaving the office so he could navigate his way to his first class. Elena sighed as a blonde haired girl turned her attention to her and smile.

"You guys are really adorable together."

"Thanks I guess. Ugh who are you?"

"Oh how silly of me not to introduce myself, my name is Caroline Forbes. So how long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"Oh. Him. Ugh no. Damon's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"And you haven't tried to jump on that?"

"No. Not really. I've known him since I was three. No real intentions when it comes to dating and three years old. I mean we used to take baths together when we were that age, but ugh no I don't really think he has an interest in me."

"Such a shame, I know quite a few girls who wouldn't mind snagging up a pretty face like that, myself included. Do you know if he does have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of."

"Excellent. Well I hope you enjoy your first day of Mystic Falls High School. I know I probably will."

Elena's mouth gaped open as Caroline made her way passed her and off to the same direction as Damon had gone. That sneaky bitch. She probably was just trying to act nice to Elena to get to Damon. Not like anyone hadn't tried it before, but it was still pretty annoying.

"Sorry about Caroline. She can be a giant asshole when she wants to be."

Elena jumped slightly at the sound of another girls voice and turned around to see another girl with caramel skin staring at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

"Are you going to ask me about my best friend too?" Elena asked rather annoyed.

"Trust me, your friend may be hot, but he's more Caroline's type not mine. Was just wondering if you were okay. It was rude of Caroline to introduce herself that way but she's not really-"

"Subtle?"

"Exactly."

"Well thanks for everything, but I really have to get to class or well at least find it."

"Will do, I'll see you around Elena."

"See you around."

Bonnie left and Elena looked down at her schedule to see that history was her first subject. Sighing she put her schedule in her bag and set off.

It had taken her a while to find her barrings around the school, but as soon as she did she felt pretty great that this school would be awesome and she would have a great time here.

Lunch was rolling around and she would finally get to see Damon for the last three periods of their school day, but first she would have to find him in the big lunch room. Elena was trying to navigate it when she bumped into someone hard spilling her milk all over the girls outfit that looked rather expensive.

"Ugh. Are you fucking kidding me?!" the girl shouted smashing down her tray to the nearest table and giving Elena a rather dirty look.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." she said to the girl who looked more super model than high school student.

"You were obviously an accident and seriously that outfit for the first day, who are you trying to sleep with?"

A blush settled across Elena's face as she opened her mouth to try to say something, but before she could a strand of blonde hair swept across her vision as Lexi stood in front of her and the other girl.

"Come on Rebekah, lay off she didn't do it on purpose."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know this girl. She's one of my brothers best friends totally and completely harmless."

"You really believe that Lexi like shit she's probably fucking around with your brother for all you know. Everyone's not innocent as you think."

Lexi arched her eyebrows at Rebekah and sighed.

"If she was fucking my brother I would know about it, trust me they're not that secretive plus my mom always makes them hang out in his door open not to mention they're not even into each other."

Well that was one thing Lexi was wrong about.

"Please Lexi there isn't one girl who doesn't want to fuck that brother of yours, he's like perfection in human form, but keep telling yourself that she wouldn't fuck him if she could. I know I would."

"As if I haven't heard this speech before from a million other girls, but that doesn't matter I was telling you she didn't intentionally do anything to you so just let her go."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Elena slightly but backed away from her.

"Fine. You win this round Lexi, but she won't be lucky next time and I'll make sure of that."

"Whatever Rebekah."

With that Rebekah left as Lexi turned to her.

"Thanks Lexi."

"No big deal just remember to steer clear of Rebekah next time she can be a tad bit over dramatic like her brother."

"Brother?"

"I don't think you'll ever meet him he's a junior like Rebekah and I are. I mean Rebekah talks about hoe my brother is hot but she hasn't seen how many girls flaunt after all of her brothers."

"How many does she have?"

"Five I think, but Klaus and Rebekah are the only two in public school. The rest prefer their private school in the valley which I don't blame them, but Klaus and Rebekah wanted a different experience."

"Oh."

"Yeah, by the way Elena the next time you burrow one of my outfits could you ask?"

"Of course. I'm sorry Lexi, I just wanted to make an impression."

"On who exactly?"

"No one in particular."

"I get it. You just want to fit in here, but the way you do that is to just be yourself Elena."

"No one likes me as myself."

"I know my brother does."

"He's different."

"How so?"

"He's known me for years. The rest of these people haven't."

"Then let them. You might be surprised about where you end up."

"Thanks Lexi."

"No problem now go eat lunch with my brother before he explodes."

"Will do."

"And Elena remember that your time here is what you make it."

"I'll remember that. Thanks Lexi."

And with that Elena went to go join the one best friend in her world not knowing what she was about to get herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Like Other Girls

Chapter 3

"What the hell did you do to piss Rebekah Mikaleson off?" Damon asked as Elena placed her lunch on the table not expecting that question to come out of Damon's mouth that soon.

"I may have spilled milk all over her outfit."

Trying hard to hide his signature smirk, Damon took a bite of his sandwich and looked down to where her non existent tray should be frowning.

"Did you lose all of your lunch on her knock off Calvin Klein?"

"First of all, I don't think her outfit was a knockoff and unfortunately yes I did and I swear that my social status is now dead."

"Not completely after all you still have me."

"Sure I do, for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we're just barely freshmen and everyone already thinks you're the hottest guy in the room."

"Everyone?" he asked giving her a pointed look.

"You know what I mean. You're Damon Salvatore after all . You're sister is Lexi for Christ sake. You have the perfect body, the most gorgeous eyes, and you know you can make a girl wet her panties with that stare of yours. ..."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there because any other guy's dick would be hard by what you're saying right now, but come on Elena stop acting like you aren't attractive in the slightest bit. You're smart, intelligent, and anybody would be lucky to hang out with you."

"Including you?"

"Especially me." he said with a smile.

Elena smiled as she glanced over to where Rebekah was sitting talking up a storm to one of her friends as the food from earlier had stained her shirt. Damn. Would Rebekah ever talk to her again? How would she ever save herself from this embarrassment?"

"Including Rebekah Mikaelson?"

"You know you don't need her to be liked Elena. You can do that all on your own."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Trust me Elena, I know a lot more than you think I do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Damon could answer, a tray slammed down on the table as Lexi sat down next to Elena earning a look from Damon as he rose an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"What?" she asked lifting up her own eyebrows in response.

"Can I help you with something?" Damon asked seeming rather annoyed

"actually you can. You and Elena are coming with me to a party tonight."

"Excuse me? Why the hell would we do that?" Damon asked giving her a look.

"Because you went into my room without my permission and took clothes out of my closet so Elena could wear them. You know how our parents feel about invasion of privacy."

"You would seriously snitch on me because of that."

"You bet your ass I would. You two re coming with me to this party whether you like it or not. Take it as an opportunity to increase your social skills. You two are freshmen and you wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to get you these invites especially because of whose party it is. "

"Whose?" Elena asked her stomach suddenly dropping making it impossible for her to eat another bite.

"Okay don't freak out but it's at the mikleson's house"

"What? No Lexi I can't go there."

"Why the hell not?"

"Did you miss the fact that I just ruined one of her favorite blouses and got socially shunned for the rest of my high school days?"

"Please Elena it's not the end of the world to spill something on Rebekah and besides if you really want to get back on the right track then you have to make an effort to apologize in some big way for it."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"By going to her party and showing her what a true delight you are."

" are you insane? She hates me. How am I supposed to change her mind about that?"

"By doing everything that I say and trusting that I'm looking out for you no matter how crazy my ideas may seem."

"I guess I have no choice in the matter. Fine. Where do we exactly start with this crazy plan of yours?"

"Shopping for an outfit for tonight of course. Don't worry I'll help you pick one out."

"I can't afford a new outfit Lexi. I can barely afford to buy myself a nice lunch."

"Don't worry about that, Just be ready after school and we'll go to the mall together to get you a proper outfit."

"Okay." Elena said looking at Damon who still looked pissed off at what had happened earlier.

"Well I have to get to my next class, I'll see you guys later." Lexi said with a smile and gathered her try leaving her and Damon alone to enjoy the rest of their lunch together.

"I can't believe her nerve sometimes. I'm so sorry Elena."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"That you got dragged into my sister's crazy schemes."

"It's not that crazy. Plus hanging out with Lexi might help with my social status."

"You shouldn't have to change yourself to get people to like you Elena, but if it's really what you want I'll support you no matter what."

"That's all I ask because this party would suck without you."

"Well if it's any conception there's no one else I'd want to be miserable with then you."

" aw you're so sweet, but seriously if at any point during the night you want to hook up with someone than just tell me and you can do whatever you want."

"I wouldn't bet on me hooking up with anyone there ."

"and why is that?"

"Because I'll be too busy making sure you don't spill any beer on Rebekah Mikelson's fancy shoes You know how you are when you get drunk."

"Hey that was one time." she stated blushing.

"Yeah that was your first and only time getting drunk and I had to explain to my mom why you were passed out on the couch in the morning please don't make me do that again I really don't want anything bad to happen while we're there."

"I can make no promises that nothing bad will happen Damon, but I can promise that we'll have the time of our lives and that I'll try and be responsible about it while I'm there."

"That's all I ask."

Elena smiled as she picked up his milk carton in a mock toast

"To the time of our lives."

"To the time of our lives."


End file.
